Being Human
by Sarkura
Summary: Revenge is what they call a bitch. My revenge will send me to burn in hell, too bad I have no intentions of being human.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I shouldn't be posting new stories when I have quite a few unfinished. Wha! Forgive me!

Disclaimer: Must I say this every time? Beh, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Only my OC.

A/N: P.S. She's not as emo as she seems. =D

* * *

Being Human

Prologue

There was no doubt about it everyone hated me. Human beings have some many flaws, yet that's what makes a person unique. Except that... I am the anomaly.

"What would you know? You have no flaws!"

It's break time, I'm at school, sat at my desk with a girl in front of me, screaming in my face.

"You get perfect scores! Everything you do cries professional!"

Even though I know all that happens is boring here, I don't understand why I keep holding myself back from being in college. There is just something here that calls me to wait... and everything will be okay again, back to when I was a nameless student in the background.

The door opens with a shattering force, two other students probably from the year above barge in and grabbed my arms. I give the third student, male with dark blue hair and blue eyes a questioning look, though I wouldn't be surprised if he perceived it as bored or blank.

He nods at the two gripping on my arms and returned my glaze with a small smile.

"Follow me."

I shrugged and obediently followed; my steps were slow, somehow waiting for that moment when everything would be normal again didn't feel quite right. I cast glances around me, for some reason we was heading to the rooftop?

There was many times when I panicked on a question during a test, although those moments and the situation I was in now was vastly different, trying to succeed was one of my strong points. Fate also seemed to hate me.

At the first sign of rebellion the guy on my left reacted quickly, forcing a cloth over my mouth and nose, I inhaled a strange chemical.

I wasn't sure how long I was out for when I came to, but the sky once a bright blue was now a dark, almost black ceiling. That guy I had followed was sat on a table in front of me, behind him was my entire classmates and a few others from the year above. Most wore coats and face masks but I recognised everyone of them, then I shivered, the breeze was chilly. I froze. It was only then that I realised that I was only wearing my undergarments and that I was strapped to my classroom chair.

"Looks like perfect princess has awoken from her slumber. Let's begin the fun."

I wasn't strong and nor was I weak but after an hour of their fun I was left broken both mentally and physically. There was blood pooled around my chair and my hair was no longer long.

"There's always a time when the fun has to end." A demonic grin adored everyone's face. "This is the end for you, Yuriko-chan!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sarkura here, it's probably obvious but I have no intentions of making this a long story and thank you two for reviewing. I'm not sure if you want me to point that out, so yeah. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman!Reborn!

* * *

Being Human

It's strange. My entire body is numb, or am I cold? I tired opening my eyes, "Open!" I yelled, the panic in me rising to a throbbing headache.

"Oh? Another one?" The voice of a child rang hollowly though my ears. I tried again, to open my eyes. "Young Miss why are you here?"

A thought hit me. "Am I dead?"

"Yes you are dead... ah, I understand. You must had a cruel fate, tell me what is it that you regret?" His voice was concerned and vastly contradicted to how innocent he sounded.

"Regret?" I asked confused.

"Do you remember anything you regret? Say, you regret not killing someone whom have made your life hell?"

My thoughts were playing images of a boy with blue hair and blue eyes, just as innocent as the voice ringing in my ears.

"Made my life hell..." Flashes of smiling faces and pain. "I know his name! Kaname, he organised that party to celebrate my death!"

"He's dead now, but his reincarnation is alive. You want to kill him?"

"Yes, that bastard! I will kill him!"

Slowly my mind was filling with hate and blood-lust; my more rational side argued with me, questioning me with hard evidence that there was no way I could kill an alive person when I was dead.

"What's wrong you looked troubled Miss..."

"Yuriko. It's not my real name, can't remember it." I looked away. "It's petty talk about murdering someone. How can I kill a living person when I'm dead?"

"I wouldn't be talking to you if there wasn't a way for me to give you a chance to kill him. My name is Bermuda and I am offering you a place within my group. Do you accept?"

"Yes." I was confident and certain. Kaname didn't deserve a peaceful life, not after what he did to me!

"Are you sure? Accepting means becoming something not human."

"I don't care about the price. I want him dead by my hands..." I chuckled thinking about the murder I would commit. Why settle only for one person? Why not kill them all? My giggles became fully blown out laughs. The sound was contagious. "Hehe! I want him dead and all those others that was there. I will kill them."

"We are called the Vendice, welcome." Bermuda mumbled amused.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yuriko seems like a mary-sue don't she? *Laughs nervously* Well, anyway we are getting somewhere slightly now. When I upload short chapters, I feel more motivated... reviewers what are your thoughts?

Disclaimer: Do I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn? No. No I don't.

* * *

Being Human

"Yuriko, within our small group we have a doll maker; he will make your body. After setting your soul in the doll you must kill one of your classmates to fit in with this world. Understood?"

"Bermuda I probably shouldn't be asking you, but how do you know which people to kill?"

"The people linked to your revenge will have black and red thread around their throat. I have my own set of fools whom I must extract my revenge on."

My future was set, I could hear shuffling and something heavy hit the ground with a dull thud. If I could I would be smiling as I muttered these thoughts of mine aloud. "Of course... can I kill the parents too? Hehe, now I feel like killing their families."

"One thing at a time, Alejandro good timing."

"Yes, Bermuda." Alejandro paused. "The dolls need regular maintenance and tuning, don't do anything brash till it's fully tuned. I won't be able to appear when there is a crowd."

"Yes Sir!" I replied cheerfully. There was the shuffling again, this time instead of becoming louder it became quieter till I could not hear the movement of cloth.

"I will begin the soul transfer."

It was odd to say the least when I could finally open my eyes, everything was so sharp and detailed. I blunted the first thing that came to mind. "Where's my glasses?" I didn't feel comfortable without them. They were like a comfort blanket, something that kept me safe. If I didn't want to see anything then I took them off, but that left me vulnerable. Does that make sense?

"You don't need them. Throw away those useless comforts, the only comfort you will ever feel satisfied in is completing your revenge."

I turned my head to the person known as Bermuda, albeit stiffly but I managed. Bermuda was an odd person; he had the body of a baby and voice of a child and clothing of a rich man, he also had bandages warped around his head, but I assumed it was around his whole body since it seemed to me that he too was dead.

How was the question, not my business to know the why but rather how to extract my revenge the most painful and torturing way.

"Good Morning Yuriko. I will guild you around our quarters. We Vendice are the law keeps of the Mafia world..."

The light was dim everywhere as I took in my new residence. There was only... personal rooms and the barrier room which I was not really sure what was for. The personal rooms on the other hand... it seemed that whatever hobby that the Vendice had, that was their work space and bedroom. Eventually Bermuda (he was sat on my shoulder) pointed out the direction to my room, which was next to Alejandro the doll maker for obvious reasons.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Soul Vracy guess what? Another chapter! So Yuriko claims her first victim.

Disclaimer: Please, someone notice it's heartbreaking to admit every chapter that I don't own Katekyo Hitman! Reborn!

* * *

Being Human

A month had passed since my soul was transferred to that doll. It had it's perks and downfalls...

When I was alive, one of my favorite treats was eating gelato but being a doll didn't require food. I required a flame called dying will flames, but I didn't have to worry about that. Bermuda tried to explain but soon realised that I wasn't keeping up with his sudden long-winded lecture about a 8th flame. Believe me I tired to keep up.

Maintenance was... awkward to say the least, to put it simply I had to have all my joints checked and then I get injected with oil... and then I have to be submerged in this weird liquid for an hour. That's also when I refused to have my face underwater (phobia of water kicking in) so they forced a mask over my mouth and nose and threw me in the tank.

I also had not met all the other members of the Vendice, Alejandro had dismissed it as everyone was busy and he was busy with tuning my body... the doll Yuriko, prototype 00.

The girl I was meant to kill was called Haru, but Bermuda disagreed since killing her would be a violations of the mafia law. There was also the advantage that Haru was connected to my real killers.

Instead I was to kill a girl called Kisaka Mifune, the photo of the girl showed she had lengthy black hair with a fringe that could cover her brown eyes completely. Her completion was slightly tanned, evidence of someone who went out often and had key habits; Mifune's right arm had two wide strip marks that had not touched the sun while doing what ever it was she was doing.

On the photo, Mifune definitely had red thread around her neck.

There was a brief description of her and a copy of her school report of each class she attended. It described Mifune as a quiet and reserved student of Midori Middle School, her grades rank her near the upper half of the class. Because of her shy nature even her teacher notices that she does not make friends and therefore have only one, however, Haru was friends with everyone in the class.

So, after going though with Bermuda about the plans to kill the girl and bring her to the Vendice headquarters, I knew every single detail about her sudden death.

The sky was dark and the stars could not be seen due to the city lights. There was a lone figure walking in the street by herself, each step was even and unaware of their surroundings.

I smiled slightly.

"Goodbye."

Mifune's next step was her last as I concentrated a portal beneath her. No one heard her scream- she was gone and dead before she could even scream.

I jumped down from my hiding spot, Mifune's bag dropped from a portal into my hands. I continued on the route to Mifune's home; my new home. Kisaka Mifune... I frowned, killing her was not satisfying. More must die before I am happy... He-he...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks everyone for supporting me! I'll do my best to update quality chapters. Can you see Yuriko's flaws yet anyone?

Disclaimer: Ran... ran... Byakuran! I don't own KAtekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Being Human

I let myself in a moderately large home, the door closing with a slam.

"Mifune?" The voice of Ms. Jinaki was muffled, but it clearly indicated that she was in the kitchen; her soft footsteps was even. I smiled at her, so uncharacteristic of Mifune.

"Hello. I'm home."

She gave me an odd look. "Don't slam the door or I'll slam your face in. Got it?"

"Ehh? Where's father?" I replied, bitch I wasn't going to take that.

She gave me a glare. "He's out working and won't be home soon," a bitter grimace pass her angry expression. "Go upstairs and study! He works so hard to pay your intuition and yet you can't even get to the top of your class. Ungrateful child-"

Something fell from the ceiling on top of Ms. Jinaki, she fell onto the floor due to the weight. I giggled. Ms. Jinaki yelped in surprised when she saw red liquid pool around her.

"I don't think I like you Jinaki Sakura." When causing fear into another, silence or a pause or loud laugh is good, is what Alejandro said. I chose laugh. She was shaking uncontrollably by the time I continued talking. "Shall I kill you too?"

"N-NO!" Ms. Jinaki recognised the glasses that fell from the ceiling. She stared and chocked out a sobbed answer. "I'll d-do anything!"

I hummed not really sure if her fear pleased me, it was too easy. Beh it was best if I stayed to the plan since this was my first time killing a human. "Really?"

"YES!"

"Then you keep my father's dead a secret between you and me. I'm not blind to your greed." I grinned, giving her another fright. "I also want you to become my blood doll. At the end of every week you will give me 50ml of blood in a cup cold from being in the fridge, you could buy some from a hospital or whatever, it has to be clean blood. Not tainted. Fail to comply and I will just drain your blood."

She gave me wide eyes but nodded regardless, not trusting her words. I clicked my fingers again, chains fell from the portal above, they hocked around the dead body of Mifune and pulled her up. The blood that had pool, was pull up like there was an invisible force and they gathered in the air and slowly I drank the cool liquid. When the last drop was gone I licked my lips clean and showed off the sharp carnies.

The sounds of keys dangling and turning the lock in the door echoed loudly in the silent house. The door opened, a man in his late thirties appeared; he smiled at me. "I'm home. You two getting along?"

"Welcome back! We're getting along just fine, right? Mum?" I smiled devilishly at her, making sure the father could not see that it was not actually his daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ahaha... This is a little late, sorry. But, It's here now!

Dislaimer: Beyond my financial budge to afford... Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Being Human

It was break time and I was sitting in the classroom seemingly obvious to everyone whispering about me.

"There's something strange with Mifune lately."

"Yeah! I know right! Her marks shot up like crazy."

"Is she attending some kind of... extra classes? Or does she have a tutor?"

"I can't believe that I'm being beaten by Mifune," a girl with blue eyes and blue hair caught my eye. "Bitch needs-"

I stood up from my seat; the shush voices suddenly came to a stop. Time for phase 4 in the plans. I walked up to the front of the classroom and sat on the teacher's podium, with ease I knew that in my previous life would not have.

"I was always this smart." I yelled, crossed my leg over the other and crossed my arms across my chest. "All it took was a little relaxation and studying hard." The girl that was bad mouthing me glared and I glared back. "Do you have anything to say, Shiromaki?"

She did not flatter. "Yeah. How good was Sensei?"

How crude. I caught on what she was implying as did everyone else in the class. It was sudden when I felt the need to look at her neck- a black band. In fact almost every single person in the class had one...

Screw it, I smirked. "Extremely terrible, so terrible in fact I'm still a virgin and... I'm sure Sensei would appreciate it if I got rid of the useless people in this classroom.

Haru frowned, "What do you mean by get rid." It wasn't a surprise to me that Haru was asking, after all she was familiar with my murderers.

"It means exactly what I said."

Time seemed to stop.

The doors slammed and locked, the windows shut close, the curtains blocked out the sunlight and the lights blacked out.

I giggled as frightened screams pierced the air. I targeted all the black band neck girls and focused a portal beneath them, they all fell struggling until the force of the pull was too much. That damned Shiromaki was the last to fall, but I was too damn dizzy to care and collapse.

The lights flicked on, the curtains thrown a part, the windows opened gently and the door slid to the side.

The teacher looked in alarm at the fainted Mifune. "What happened? Haru, take Mifune to the nurse."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Miss me? Probably not.

Disclaimer: Erm... K-katekyo h-hitman r-r-reborn! I don't own it! I swear, please don't hit me- aghhhh!

* * *

Being Human

I blinked and squinted at the bright light above me.

"Kisada-san? Hey! Wake up, are you alright?"

When my eyes adjusted I looked over to my right, Haru sat on a stool besides my bed and she had no string around her neck... strange, in the photo she had a red string tied around... Ah! I gripped my head in pain.

"Kisada-san!" Haru shoved a cup of water in my face and I accepted it gratefully.

"T-thanks." I muttered before drinking all the water in large gulps.

"There's more water if you need it." She said with a warm smile and I nodded in response; Haru fidgeted in her seat. "Kisada-san... do you remember why you passed out?"

"Erm..." Of course I remember, I was busy killing people- "Not really. Could you tell me Miura-san?" It couldn't hurt to become closer with a person who was familiar with my murderers. The string theory... No. It's just my imagination that Haru is someone I have to kill. No string means no killing that person.

She looked surprised (not that I blame her) but her stare was beginning to make me sweat and then the bell went. "Hahi! I have to go back to class. The nurse is in the other room, bye Kisada-san."

"Wait!" I yelled. "Could you give me the homework if there is any please? I don't really have any friends anymore."

"Sure!" Haru had tense shoulders as she smiled at me and left. I sighed, that headache again... well no use crying over spilled milk. I concentrated on all the dead bodies (currently occupying the space where my portals were connected to) and counted 24 of the girls with black strings around their neck.

I jolted in shock when I heard a voice in my head. "It is Bermuda, had fun killing them?"

Baffled I just replied out loud. "Yeah, but..." I had totally forgot about making the deaths subtle.

"No worries, everything will appear as if nothing has happened to them and all memories will be erased of the incident by tomorrow morning." In a strange tone Bermuda continued. "Sleep, Yuriko." A heaviness that I had not felt in a long while fell over me and pretty much had no control over my body.

"Bermuda-sama. Shall I begin?"

"Immediately Alejandro." Bermuda had a grim determination to his posture as he supported Alejandro in his work.

The dead, slain girls all standing, lifeless and hollow... strings attached to their limbs, invisible to the naked eye; their clothing immaculate and bodies had no sign of holes.

"Ah, this one has promise Bermuda-sama much like the Mifune doll. Her name is Kana Shiromaki."


End file.
